Lady M,Graduation Situation
by meanbow
Summary: the last part of my Lady M series for the moment It's graduation time, and Meg is getting ready for what the future may bring,but Connie is determined to ruin everything...plus i introduce...Dark Walker.R/R,have you enjoyed Lady M?


**Lady M, graduation situation**

**by**

**Meanbow**

this is the last part to season 1 of Lady M, curvy Crime-fighter. I hope you have enjoyed her adventures, and would continue to do so for another season later on. This time, Meg...A.K.A Lady M, must try and stop Connie...A.K.A Tech Noir from revealing her secret...both IN and OUT of costume, whilst trying to get ready for her Graduation ceremony. The usual applies...

**Part 1**

**wrecks a lot,Neil**

"So...$1000 agreed?" Neil goes to the young Farmer

"Yap...You just bought yourself a Jeep" the young farmer went, as he took Neil's hand and shook it. Neil took the keys to the new car. He had just bought himself a 2003 Jeep Rubicon open-top in White,it was a rather rough looking model,covered in dust and mud and with a lot of miles on it, but also a full off-road kit, and a roof rack, with extra lights,nudge bars,winch and a spare spare wheel as it had been used as a recovery vehicle for farm equipment.

Meg stood next to Chase, who had bought them up to the farm in her F150, shaking her head...

"I wouldn't give 'em that for it...what a piece of junk" she whispered to Chase

Chase just nodded in agreement

Neil walked over to Meg with a smile on his face "Well, what do you think?"

"Honestly? Rubbish..." Meg went "I hope you are going to clean it first"

"of course I am...it's only temporary anyway...once I repair my Buick, we'll be riding again in style" Neil replied, as he jumped in the drivers side and put the keys in the ignition, then firing up the engine. It turns over and starts up with a large explosion of black smoke which quickly clears, and the engine runs smoothly "I can fix that..." he goes with a grin on his face

Meg climbs in the passenger side,closes the half door, and changes her glasses to her prescription sunglasses. "Let's just get home" she went

The Jeep pulled up outside the converted warehouse belonging to Chase and Meg. Chase pulled up behind them in her truck. Meg got out of the Jeep and walked over to her front door,followed by Neil and Chase. they all went up to the apartment and separated off into their groups,Meg and Neil going in one,Chase in the other. As soon as they were in, Meg said to Neil "I hope you are going to be be doing some serious overhauling of that...thing down there. God,I'd die of embarrassment turning up to graduation and my leavers do in that..."

"It's just dirty, and a little rough round the edges, but I guarantee you love...it will be good enough for me to pick you up in for those" Neil went, then walked over,wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise"

Meg sighed, then looked into Neil's eyes "I'm glad you said yes to being my escort for the Leavers do,hun"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world...to see you look fantastic in your dress, and to see you leave school" Neil went

"Yeah...but I still haven't heard back from any of the colleges I applied for yet...I'm getting worried" Meg replied "God forbid I'd have to go back to work at Flappy Jack's House of Pancakes again..."

"I've been accepted into two,or I can take a job at the local auto body shop, so I have to make a choice...but I'm waiting for your results yet before I decide" Neil answered

"Neil...don't wait for me, I don't know myself what's happening" Meg went,looking a little sullen as she said it

"Hey...I promised you I won't leave you behind...I Love you,Meg Griffin, and all your silly traits...and I love her too,even though she can be strong-willed and stubborn on times" Neil replied, grinning

"Oh yeah? Well I can be even more stubborn and strong-willed that _her_..." Meg answered back,and forced Neil's arms apart, but then grabbing him by the shoulders,turning him around and pushing him down onto her settee, then she went and sat astride him on the settee, looking down at him.

"Lady M always gets what she wants..." Meg went with an smile on her face "and right now...Me and her want the same thing..." she goes, unbuttoning his shirt...

an Hour later, the two young teens are lying on Meg's sofa, most of their clothes lying around the apartment,and the two of them laying under the duvet off Meg's bed,cuddling.

"Mm, that was wonderful" Meg purred,laying her head down on his bare chest

"I never knew you had that much in you" Neil went, looking at her as best he could without his glasses. Meg snuggled in to him.

"I only hope you meant it Neil..." she goes "I'd hate to have to shut you up over who I really am"

"I would take your secret to my grave with me" he reassured her,then gently lifted her head and kissed her. She smiled at him,then put her head back down on his chest.

"Meg...I think we'd best make a move" Neil goes, stretching over and picking up a pair of glasses. He put them on and went "Wha? These aren't mine!"

Meg looked up at him, and laughed...he had put on her old,large round glasses she kept around for watching TV, as her new glasses were much smaller,squared frames,meant for more general use and wear.

"Oh...ha ha" he went, as Meg sat up,pulled the duvet off herself and grabbed her phone and took a picture

"Want to borrow anything else of mine,love?" she mocked him "I'm sure I got a dress that would fit you..."

Neil also sat up, and admired Meg's curves "Nah...I wouldn't look as good in it as you" he answered,then went "I'd best head for home...I promised my Mum that we'd go out for a meal to celebrate her promotion in work, and she wants you to come, so she can meet this lovely young woman I'm always on about"

Meg smiled at him "Let me have a quick shower, and get dressed, then we'll go...I want to meet your Mother too"

"I'll tidy up and make the bed again...you go get sorted" he went, then kissed her, and slapped her on her backside as she walked away towards the bathroom...

Part 2

**Meeting Mrs Carlisle **

later that evening,Meg and Neil pulled up outside the rented Carlisle residence on Warwick Avenue. Neil opens his half door,gets out and goes over to the front door of the house,knocking it twice. His Mum opens the door. She was around 45,and also wearing glasses,wearing a two-piece suit and sensible shoes,Petite, and Blonde...everything that Neil wasn't. Neil bent down and kissed his Mum,then led her out past his busted Buick on the driveway to the Jeep.

"Mum...this young lady is Meg...Meg, this is my Mum, Charlene" he went

Meg smiled, and took her hand and shook it gently "Nice to meet you,Mrs Carlisle" she went

"Please...call me Charley" she replied,smiling back at Meg,then looking at her Son "She is a lovely young woman, isn't she?"

Mrs Carlisle went and climbed in the back of the Jeep and sat on the rear seats. Neil then gets back in the drivers side, and fires up the 4 liter,6 cylinder engine. It splutters for a moment, then roars into life with a distinct growl. Neil slips it into gear, brings the brake up and drives off.

"So...where to then?" he asks whilst driving

"Meg, you know this town better than Me or Neil...where do you recommend?" Charley asks

"How much are we spending?" Meg asks

"We're celebrating,Meg...don't worry about it" Charley replies

"How about that fancy French place, L'Espesce D'andouille?"

"French? No thanks hun" Neil went

"OK...the Vajberry bar and grill,Jamie Macks House of Steaks,or the Lobster Shanty then?" Meg went

"Mm, fresh lobster...On to the Shanty,chauffeur" Charley went

"Yes Ma'am...Err, I mean Mum" Neil joked,then turned and headed back towards the boulevard

"Here we are..." Neil goes, parking the Jeep in the restaurants parking spaces along the side of the building. Meg gets out, and helps Charley to disembark,due to her short size.

"I didn't think anyone could be shorter than me" Meg went to Charley

"It's not much fun being 4'6...and it damn well hurt getting _that _out too" She replies quietly to Meg. Both women then have a snigger, and go in the seafood restaurant after Neil. The Maître d looked up from his book,and goes "Name?"

"We're not booked" Neil went, but put a $20 down on his desk "But I think you know my friend Mr Jackson"

"Ah yes,of course...table for three...this way please" he went, slipping the $20 into his pocket. The Maître d brings them over to a table near the large lobster tank, and passes out three menu's.

"One of my waitresses will be over shortly to take your orders...enjoy your evening" he goes, then turns and heads back to his podium.

Both Neil and Charley look around the place. The whole restaurant was decorated like a shack, with lots of fishing memorabilia and trophies adorning the walls. "Never been here before" Neil went, whispering to Meg

"I have...it's...not bad" she replied quietly

Just then, Connie D'amico and her current boyfriend walked in to the shack. The maître d showed them to a table. Meg raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What's she doing here?" she whispered to Neil

Connie sat down at her table,and looked around. She spotted Meg,her boyfriend and some other woman sitting at a table close to the lobster tank. She whispered to her date for the night "Excuse me love...I got to go see someone a second..."

with that, Connie got up and walked towards them. She stopped by their table and glared at Meg

"Hello...Megan" Connie went coldly

"What,Connie?" Meg replied,staring back at her

"I really should be thanking you for my new-found status...more guys at school want to be seen with _'that crazy chick' _than when I was just the most popular girl in school" she went

"OK..."Meg went, looking at Connie

"But just so you know...tonight is a temporary truce...I'm here on a date also" Connie added, then turned around and went back to her table and her company for the evening.

"That was...weird" Neil went

"Very..." Meg replied. Then the waitress approached their table.

"Can I take your order please?" she went

"I'll have the surf 'n turf" Neil went

"I'll have the dressed Crab please" Charley went

Meg went "Can I have the shrimp platter"

the waitress wrote their order down on her pad "sure thing,wont be long" she went

10 minutes later, and the waitress appears carrying a large tray with their food order on it.

"Here ya go...1 dressed Crab, 1 Shrimp platter, and 1 surf 'n turf...enjoy" she goes, as she puts their food down in front of them. the waitress leaves and the three of them all start to eat.

"So...what are we celebrating?" Meg asked

"My promotion at work...I've only been here a few months, and already I've been promoted to senior secretary" Charley went,smiling

"That's great Mum...really" Neil went,between mouthfuls of food

"I'm quite proud of myself...we come here with nothing, and now we both got something worth staying for" Charley adds, then looks at Neil "Isn't that right Neil?"

Neil looks up quickly, and says "Huh?" with his mouth full of food

"Ewww, gross Neil" Meg goes

"You'll have to forgive him Meg...sometimes he acts like his Father..."Charley goes,glaring at him "But he'd better be treating you right, or so help me, I'll slap him silly...as big as he is"

"Mum!" Neil protests "please...you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone"

"Just making sure...Meg, you seem like a really nice young girl...and I'm more than happy for Neil to continue seeing you,but you tell me if he steps out of line,OK?" Charley goes,looking at Meg

"OK Mrs Carlisle...I mean, Charley" Meg replies

an hour, and a meal, later...the group leaves the Lobster Shanty. Meg and Charley leave Neil inside to pay whilst they had a little chat.

"I'm glad I finally met you,Meg...you are all that Neil talks about. He really loves you" Charley went to her

"Well...he's the best thing that's happened to me for a while...I'm really glad I met him" Meg replied

Neil came out of the restaurant and walked over towards them.

"How's my two favourite ladies?" he asked, and kissed them both. He then opened the door to the Jeep, and helped his Mum to climb up into the back, then helped Meg to get in the passenger side,before shutting the door and walking around to the other side and jumping in over the half door. He then fired up the Jeep's engine with a splutter, then a roar, and slammed it into reverse to turn it around...and then headed out for Meg's apartment. It took them a few minutes to reach her place, and Neil and Meg both got out by the front door.

"I'm really glad you came to meet my mum tonight Meg" Neil went, then kissed her on the cheek "am I still picking you up in the morning from school to go sort out your dress for the Graduation leavers do tomorrow?"

Meg smiled at Neil "you are indeed,Neil...I want you to help me pick the perfect dress for the evening"

Charley climbed over the seats and sat in the front passenger seat, then called out to Meg "If you ever want a girly day...call me" she went

"I will Charley...promise" Meg replied, then kissed Neil goodnight and headed into her apartment through the security door

part 3

**School drama**

After Roll call in the morning, Meg was in the seniors common room, doing a bit of research using the schools computer. Connie D'amico waltzed in to the common room, surrounded by her friends. She surveyed the room, and decided that she would take the best sofa for herself, so she walked over towards the group of students already sitting on it and went "YOU..._move_" and glared at them. Connie's reputation now being _'that crazy chick' _made them get off the sofa hurriedly, as no-one wanted to feel her wrath.

"AHH!" she went, and flopped into the sofa. Her friends all sat around her.

"I hope everyone made the right choice when it comes to picking the graduation king and queen?" she said, loud enough for the common room to hear. The room fell deathly silent, apart from the noise of a computer keyboard and mouse being tapped in the corner.

Meg stared at the computer screen,watching the pages load on the shops website.

"YO...GRIFFIN" Connie calls out

Meg continues to stare at the screen, but replies "What, Connie?"

Connie walks up to behind Meg and looks over her shoulder at the screen and the dresses on the page

"Hmm, not quite your usual style...is it?" she went "it needs to be Black...with a hint of Purple in it" Connie mocked

"I am not a Goth,Connie" Meg replied, keeping her cool, but having a slight edge to her voice

Connie bent down and whispered into her ear _"You know what I'm on about..."_

Meg turns her head and looks at Connie "keep talking like that, and you'll be back at the local nut-house again for a re-evaluation" she went "you know what the doctor's said...delusional fantasies"

Connie looked at Meg with raised eyebrows "at least I'm not the one with borderline Personality Disorder...M" she sneered

Meg stood up and turned around to face Connie. The two young women were eying each other up. Just then, Ms De Mener walked in to the common room with the latest supply of used magazines from the teachers lounge, when she saw what was going down. She dropped the magazines down on the common room table loudly, and made everyone but those two, look at her...

"Ms D'amico...Ms Griffin...what is going on here?" she asked

"Nothing Miss...just discussing fashion..." Connie went, then started backing away from Meg. Meg fixed her gaze over the top of her square-rim glasses at Connie

"Yeah...Fashion...it's all we were talking about" Meg replied,pushing them back up. The bell rang to indicate that the period was over. A few of the students made a move to go to classes, others stayed where they were. Connie picked up her bag,glanced over her shoulder,smirked at Meg, then flitted out of the common room with a few of her friends

Meg turned and sat back down at the computer. Her heart was racing, as she had been building for a confrontation. Ms Chase De Mener walked over to Meg and whispered "Breathe...regulate...focus"

Meg began doing a breathing routine taught to her by Chase...and she started to feel calmer. "Don't let her get to you...you won't have to see her much longer" Chase whispered to Meg

"Thanks Chase...I mean, Miss" Meg replied

"No problem hun...by the way, Neil is waiting down by my office for you..." she went, then turned and walked away. Meg then closed down the windows on the computer, picked up her bag and then walked out of the common room and towards the office.

Neil was standing outside the main office,waiting. He had seen Chase and told her he was picking Meg up so they could find her dress for the Graduation Ball. Meg walked around the corner and saw him.

"Hi!" she went, then walked up and gave Neil a kiss "Just need to sign out first..." Meg added, then signed her name on the register to say she was out. Neil took Meg's hand and the two of them walked out of the school towards the students car park. Meg had to do a double-take when they approached the Jeep.

"You cleaned it up?" she asked, looking at it. The bodywork was clean and shining, the roof bars had a chrome finish to them under all the dirt, so did the extra roof and front lights. The front nudge bar had been polished up and the winch had been given a coat of Black paint, the large alloys had also been given a good cleaning,and had a chrome finish on them. The interior had also been given a good going over, with the Leather seats now looking a lot better than when they first picked up the car, and the trim had been silicone shined.

"Like it better now?" Neil asked "Told you I wasn't going to take you out in it looking like a wreck" he added

"That's unbelievable...what a difference" she went, then asked "why?"

"Because it's going to take me a while to source the parts for my Buick...I need a complete front end,new radiator,mounts,lamps,indicators.." he started, but Meg just stood on her tiptoes and kissed him to keep him quiet

"Neil...I don't mind being seen in that...but you'll have to show me how to drive a semi-auto stick-shift, I've only ever driven a full Auto..." she went, with a smile on her face

"You got it..." he replied, then opened the half-door for her. She climbed up and in using the running boards and settled into the seat. Neil then closed the door, and walked around to the drivers side and got in himself. He then reached down and fired up the Jeep's engine with a smooth roar, and no black smoke or backfire.

"Told you I'd sort it" he went with a grin "I may slam a V8 under the bonnet in place of the straight 6...depends on how long the Buick will take"

Meg shook her head...he was never happy unless he was building or taking something apart,except when he was with her,of course. The Jeep pulled out from the student's car park and they began the journey into the nearest big city to get Meg's dress...Providence,Rhode Island

Part 4

**Dark Walker?**

it took the Jeep just under an Hour to reach the State's Capital City of Providence. The two young teens looking around as they drove through the center of the City.

"Haven't been here in a while" Neil went, looking for the parking garage

"Last time I was here was when I was younger, with my Mum and Dad on a day trip" Meg went, then spotted the Garage entrance on her side "Neil...turn here"

the Jeep swung over to the right, and in to the parking garage. Neil grabbing the ticket as they stopped. The barrier went up, and they proceeded in to find a space. Once parked, the two of them headed back to the entrance and walked out of the garage into the main street. It took them a few minutes to get their bearings and ask directions to the shop Meg had found on the 'Net. Once there, Meg stood in awe at the dresses on show in the shop window.

"So...which one do you fancy,babe?" Neil went,asking

"I don't know yet...I need to try a few on first..." she replied excitedly, then pushed the shop door open and went in...

"oh boy..." Neil went "here comes a fun-packed Lunchtime..."

2 hours later, Meg and Neil came out of the shop...Neil was loaded up like a pack-mule,carrying a large box containing her dress, another box on top with the shoes,another small box with something else in it, a small bag containing the matching purse and bag, and the corsage that Neil had bought for Meg to wear on the night.

"I knew I should have left my card at home..." Neil moaned

"This is only what you saw...I bought something that you wont see until after the ball..." Meg went with a cheeky smile on her face. Just as the two young teens reached the safety of the Jeep in the parking garage, a large Plymouth goes screaming past the back end of the Jeep, missing it by inches, followed by a police car in pursuit and an undercover car,lights on.

"Jeez, that was close..." Neil went, putting the boxes on the back seats, then looked at Meg...who was looking at her M-orpher "Hun..."

Meg went "time for action..."

"This is nothing to do with you...or her" Neil went "leave it hun"

Meg shook her head, and replied "I am Lady M..." and pressed the morph button,transforming her clothes into her new costume and her glasses into her mask. Neil shook his head, but reached under the seat of the Jeep and pulled out a duplicate Utility Belt and Cane.

"I knew I'd better make a spare...in case" he went, passing it to Lady M

"Has anyone ever told you...you're the greatest?" she went, taking the belt and cane off him, then giving him a kiss and then putting the belt around her waist

"Get in..." Neil went, and pulled a mask and a Fedora out from the glove-box and placed the mask over his eyes and the hat on his head, then jumped in the Jeep and fired it up.

"Are you crazy? We'll never catch them in this thing..." Lady M went. Neil smirked, then said "Trust me..." he then lifted up the cover on the central panel and pushed a button hidden underneath it. The Jeep started to make some noises...the License tag revolved around and revealed a new plate simply saying DW, the suspension lowered and became tighter. the back seats folded down,and became covers for the boxes on top of them, and a thruster appeared from behind the spare wheel which dropped down on it's cradle.

"OK...now you surprised me..." Lady M went, as she jumped in the passenger side.

"you have too much good stuff lying around your Lair for me not to do anything with hun...By the way...the name is Dark Walker" he replied, Then fired up the Jeep's new thruster as he planted his foot hard to the floor,shooting sideways out of the parking space, and out of the garage quickly onto city streets with a shower of sparks as the underbelly hit a speed bump on the way out. DW quickly tuned the radio to the police frequency to get an idea where the crooks were headed, then locked the co-ordinates in on the Dark-Nav. The Jeep was moving quickly through traffic,dodging in and out to try and gain on them. A few minutes later, they were behind the pursuing police cars.

"Get me closer,DW...I'll try and stop them using my grapple-hook in the cane" Lady M went, as she undone her seat-belt and pulled her cane out of the belt holder. She then grabbed the bits needed and assembled the grapple-hook,screwing the cable into the end of the hook,then sliding the assembled parts into the open end of the cane.

"Activate your boots when you climb out there...because I know that's what you're thinking" DW went,looking at her. Lady M nodded, then pushed a button on the side of each boot,making the sole very sticky. She then climbed out onto the bonnet of the Jeep,whilst DW maneuvered into a better position for her to get a clear shot.

In the Plymouth, the two drug dealers were laughing, as they were high on their own goods whilst trying to outrun the police. The passenger looks in the rear-view mirror, and sees a Jeep trying to come up on the inside of them, with a girl dressed in black and purple standing on the bonnet,aiming what looked like a cane at their car

"Oh...man...this is some crazy shit...I'm sure I'm seeing things" went the passenger.

The driver glanced over and saw the same thing "We need to stop cutting this stuff with tablets..." he goes. On the bonnet, Lady M aims at their speeding car, and fires off the grapple-hook from her cane with the gas cartridge. The hook goes flying towards their car,and smashes through the rear window, then gets pulled back. As it pulls back, the grapples open up and grab on to the rear seats and locks tight.

"GOT 'EM!" Lady M shouted, then looked at Dark Walker. He went "Attach your cane to the roof bars, and get back in"

with that,M hooked the cane end over the roof bar, and climbed back over into the seat. DW looked at her and went "HOLD ON!" as he slammed his foot down on the brakes, and pressed another button. M grabbed the handrail in front of her as a small gun came up from behind the seats, aimed itself at a solid concrete pillar in the doorway of a large office building, and shot off another cable which wrapped itself around the pillar. The Jeep came to a sudden,jerking stop...and the escaping car suddenly got pulled back hard,lifting the back end off the ground and snapping it in half as it hit the floor. The broken car's front half slid itself to a stop, with two very surprised crooks inside...

The broken car was suddenly surrounded by police cars, and the officers who got out of them. DW retracted the steel cable back into the gun at the back, and M stood up and pressed the release button on her cane, making the grapple-hook and cable drop from the end

"You know what...we're gone" DW went, then turned the Jeep around quickly and headed for home,pressing the morph button on the Jeep as they were driving,hiding all the 'extras' and making the police drive-by them unnoticed.

Part 5

**Meg's big day**

"That was insane!" Meg went, as her costume had changed back along with the Jeep.

"Like it hun?" Neil asked

"You're some sort of Mad...Genius!" she replied "and I thought I had it good with the M cycle and all those borrowed bits I had off Chase to build it"

"That was nothing...I still haven't finished yet...got more plans for more mods..." Neil answered, with a smirk on his face, as they entered the free-way and headed back towards Quahog

less than an hour later, the Jeep pulled up outside Meg's apartment. they got out, and Meg went over and opened the doors,while Neil struggled to carry the boxes up to her place.

Neil dropped the boxes on the sofa, and then flopped down in the chair to the left,kicking his shoes off as well. Meg walked over,picked up the box containing the dress,the shoes and the bag,as well as the other small box, then went over to Neil and kissed him on the forehead "Thank you babe" she went, then headed upstairs to the bedroom to get changed and show him. She came back down 10 minutes later in a flowing ankle-length,shoulder-less dress in a Peach color, with small peach colored heels to match.

Neil looked up at Meg as she approached him...

"Oh my...you look fabulous Meg" Neil went, running his eyes up and down her in that dress, and admiring the way the dress gave her a flattering fit.

"I'm really happy you approve hun" Meg replied,smiling at him. He just nodded. She then walked over to him and whispered in his ear _"just you wait until after graduation..." _

Later that evening,Channel 5 News reported on a sighting of Lady M in Providence,and how she apparently helped to stop a pair of wanted drug dealers in a specially modified Jeep along with an unknown accomplice. Meg and Neil were watching the report on the computer monitor down in the Lair. Meg was practicing with a Bo staff while Neil was adding some more 'toys' to the Jeep.

Meg called out to Neil, who was adding something new to the Jeep with a welder "We made the News again..." she called, as she finished off and spun the staff around, then slammed it end down to the mat. Neil looked up from his welding, stopped for a few seconds,then looked over at the monitor

"Unknown accomplice...harrumph" he went, annoyed that he was only mentioned. Meg walked over towards him with a smile on her face

"Well...you are new to this game love..." she went, then lifted his welding helmet up and kissed him on the forehead "Now don't stay down here too late...I got a big day ahead of me tomorrow,and I want you looking your best for the graduation ceremony, as my Parents are going to be there too"

"My mum is coming too, to see me pick up my scroll from your school courtesy of my old school...so I'll join you upstairs now..." Neil replied, then leans over and turned the welder off. He then went and got up,leans into his Jeep and pressed a button. The new accessory went and retracted inside the Jeep

**The Next Day**

there was a huge buzz amongst the Seniors at James Woods High. This was it...the moment they had been working towards all their academic school lives. Today, they ceased being School leavers, and became School Graduates. All the talk in the seniors common room was about what would happen...who would graduate, who would have to resit certain things, who would be valedictory?

Well...all but one conversation was about the day...

Connie was sitting with her friends in the common room, discussing what she would be doing later on...

"I'm telling you...I _know _Meg is Lady M...and I'll prove it later on in front of the whole school, the faculty, and our parents...there won't be _anywhere _for her to hide" Connie went with a very broad grin on her face

"Connie...give it up..." Kristin went "you've already gotten in enough trouble with this...please,listen to reason" she pleaded

"I WILL be vindicated,Kristin...and no-one is going to stop me" Connie replied

the High School's Football pitch had been transformed into a brightly colored, banner covered place. There was a stage set up in the middle of the pitch...the stage had seats on it, and a podium for the principal. The seats in front of the bleachers were filling up with excited,nervous, scared Students, and proud but equally scared Parents. Lois,Peter and Brian sat down, Next to Neil's Mum, Charlene. Lois and Charlene were chatting nervously about the future.

"So...this is it..." Charley goes,looking down towards the front seats on the pitch where Neil and Meg were seated

"Um-hum..." Lois went,looking at her. Then she blurted out "do you think they will last?"

Charley looked at Lois and smiled "I bought my Boy up Right, Lois...if it's meant to be, they'll last. He Loves Meg, I can tell by looking in his eyes...I saw the same look in his Fathers' eyes all those years ago"

"Oh...now that's reassuring..." Lois went sarcastically

"it should be...he was the best thing that happened to me before he started drinking heavily" Charley replied "I don't regret marrying him...just not stopping him from hitting the bottle when he lost his job"

The Principal took to the stage and walked over to the podium. He then started to run through his speech

"Good afternoon Parents and Guardians of this...our leaving class of 2011. I would just like to say that this has been an exceptional year for us here at James Woods High, with quite a few students excelling at certain subjects and bringing the entire School's GPA up...so well done to them. Also I'd like to mention that we have received quite a few nominations for our awards this year, so I'll begin with them, before passing out our graduation scrolls" he goes, then begins to read out the awards and the students gaining them. They then proceeded onto the graduation scrolls,with each student coming up and receiving it off the principal and vice-principal.

they began calling the names of the graduating class out,one at a time.

"Connie D'amico..." the principal went,holding her scroll

Connie D'amico went up and took her scroll off them, then moved aside and back a bit. She turned her back to the crowd and opened up her graduation robes...underneath it she was wearing Tech-Noir's Battle-suit. She slipped behind the faculty and waited...

"..Neil Carlisle...transfer student from Woonsocket..." he went, then Neil approached the podium,shook the principals hand and took his scroll

"Meg Griffin..." he went, then picked up the scroll ready as she approached. She took the scroll off the Principal and shook his hand. As she started to walk away, suddenly Connie leaps out from behind the teachers and knocked Meg over. Both she and Meg tumbled over the edge of the stage.

"Come on...Griffin! Show us your true colors!" Connie shouted, then whipped the robes off revealing her battle-suit "Show us you're Lady M!"

Meg shook her head, trying to regain some sense, when she heard Connie shouting at her. Meg slammed her fist into the ground and then stood up,looking harshly at Connie

"Back on that trip again,you stupid cow?" Meg replied then charged at Connie. She knocked Connie off her feet, and the two women were rolling around on the floor, trying to get a hold of each other. The Parents in the bleachers were shocked at what was going on in front of them

"Meg...Lady M?" Lois went,looking puzzled

Peter stood up and started shouting "GO ON...HIT HER!",as he threw his fists around and hit something whilst looking at the fight,but was suddenly set upon by Ernie the Giant Chicken,who had been peacefully watching his son graduate...

Suddenly Meg had to dive aside as Connie bought out the electro-whip from her costume and started trying to hit Meg with it. It hit the ground just in front of Meg, and sent her flying backwards, landing hard on the ground. She then rolls away under the stage and went and pulled her torn robe sleeve up to hit the M-orpher button on her watch...but forgot she wasn't wearing it today. The front of the stage got cut in two by Connies' Electro-whip, and she had to run to get out of it's way...when suddenly from the far side of the field comes Lady M's Ball-a-rang...wrapping itself around Connie and immobilizing her arms.

Meg emerges from under the damaged stage to a strange sight...she was there...but so was Lady M, but with much darker hair.

Connie looked stunned

"HOW? SHE'S YOU...HOW ARE YOU HERE?" Connie asks with as much surprise as others had at looking at Lady M up close

"You got the wrong person hun...I'm Lady M" she went, sounding very different to how she normally sounded,yet Meg recognized the voice instantly...Chase

Meg went and stood near Lady M,looked at Connie,then over at Lady M

"Thank you...Lady M" Meg went,with a bit of surprise in her voice

"The hospital are sending an Ambulance for Ms D'amico...they'd like a word with her" Lady M went, then turned around,winked at Meg, then ran off towards the school. Neil came over to Meg and put his arms around her.

"You OK Meg?" he asked with concern in his voice. Meg nodded slowly, as Connie was walked past her and Neil all tied up in her ball-a-rang by the school's security guard towards his office in the school

"How?..." Meg started to ask,Neil put his finger to her lips and smiled "she was overheard talking in the common room...so Chase asked me to get your watch" he replied quietly, as both his Mum and Lois came running down to see if they were all right...

Part 6

**The Leavers party**

"Meg!" Lois went, as she embraced her Daughter and Neil at the same time "What was that all about?" she asked,pulling back a little bit

"Connie...she's officially nuts..." Meg replied,looking at her Mum

"You're telling me! Imagine that she thinks you are Lady M..." Lois went, then started laughing

"Yes...imagine that..." Meg replied, then laughed herself

"Settle down everyone...please..." The Principal went into the mic "Well...that was...unexpected"

he added, and then tried to continue with the ceremony...

Around the front of the school,Connie was being dragged to a waiting Ambulance,kicking and screaming... "IT'S A TRICK...she IS Lady M! I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" she screamed, as the large orderly dumped her in the back and closed the door solidly behind her...

Later that evening, the school's Gym was the venue for the leaver's celebration. Just about everybody was there,apart from Connie who was now undergoing testing at the hospital.

Outside, a White Jeep pulled up in the car park by the doors, and Neil and Meg got out of it. The Valet got in the drivers side,gave Neil a ticket, then pulled off and parked it for him.

Neil had a smart suit,white shirt,tie and smart shoes on, standing next to Meg they looked an odd couple, as he was nearly 12" taller than her. Meg made most of the other boys look as she walked in on Neil's arm,her Peach dress and shoes catching the light and her matching Lipstick color shimmering under the lights. Some of the other girls got a bit jealous about how she looked...Meg Griffin, a hottie?

The two of them went and found an unoccupied table, and sat down,just enjoying the music and each others company for the moment. Towards the end of the evening,both of them were dancing...but Neil sneaked off to speak to the DJ. He returned to Meg and smiled at her

"What you smiling at?" she asked him

"You..." he replied, just as Sixpence none the Richer, Kiss Me came on "May I have this dance?"

"Oh Neil..." she went, taking his hand as he placed his arm around her waist and they started gently swaying, along with a few other couples on the dance floor

as the evening drew to a close, and more and more people left, the gym became emptier and there was more room to dance. Neil and Meg were simply swaying gently together on the dance floor to most of the love songs being played for the couples left

Neil held on to Meg gently,then whispered in her ear _"I love you,Meg Griffin"_

Meg looked up at him and smiled _"I love you too" _she replied, then tilted her head against his chest,whilst Lady Antebellum Run to You played over the PA system.

The DJ spoke over the PA "This is my last song for the evening...I hope you all had a good time, and congratulations on becoming Leavers. Goodnight all!"

The music stopped, and the lights came on,but they were still standing in the middle of the floor,just gently turning and swaying. Ms De Mener, who had been nominated as a Chaperon for the evening, walked up to those two and smiled.

"Hey...party's over you two..." she went to them with a smile on her face

"Thanks Chase...for everything today" Meg went to her

"now that's thrown them a curve-ball...Lady M and Meg Griffin together at the same time...how did that happen?" she replied quietly,then winked at her

Meg just smiled, and looked up at Neil "I think we'd better make a move...they want us out of here"

Neil just nodded "sure hun...let's go" he replied, but gave her a quick kiss before they moved towards the door. As they approached the Valet and handed him his ticket, Neil suddenly turned to Meg.

"Meg...no matter what happens, I'd like to be with you" Neil went "If you don't get to go to college and have to work somewhere...I'll do the same and take that job in the auto-body shop...help pay the bills"

"Help pay bills?" she asked

"I want to be with you...if you'll let me" he replied, as he went down on his knees in front of her with a smile on his face

"We're both still youngsters" Meg replied "That's a long time"

Neil nodded his head "do you ever believe in fate,Meg? I do...and I'm sure it was that what made me stop here"

"I thought you said you ran out of Gas?" she replied,smiling

"Fate...Gas...same thing" Neil answered,just as his Jeep was bought up front to them, so Neil got back up. Meg got in the passenger side and said "Home,James"

"You got it..." Neil went as he walked around to the drivers side and got in, then drove off,heading for Meg's apartment

Neil stopped the Jeep outside the apartment building. He got out,then went and helped Meg to disembark. Once she was down, she opened the door and they went inside towards her part of the building,opening her front door and leading Neil inside. Once inside,Neil took off his shoes, hung his suit jacket up on the coat rack and loosened his tie, then flopped down on the sofa. Meg headed up to the bedroom,closing the door behind her. Neil looked around, then sighed

_'another night on this sofa...'_ he thought. Just then he heard the door to Meg's bedroom reopen, and Meg came downstairs dressed in just a light pink see-through nightie,with lacy underwear underneath.

She comes over and sits down next to him on the sofa

"So...how serious are you about...us?" she asks him,stroking his arm

"Very..." he replies,looking at her

Meg takes off her glasses and smiles at him "are you coming up to keep me warm tonight then?" she asks,biting the arm of her glasses,then getting up and backing towards the stairs...

Neil stood up,then started walking towards the stairs himself "your bed heater's on his way!" he goes as he enters her bedroom, closing the door behind him...

The next morning,on his way out to go get milk, Neil picks up the letters left by the main door. He sorts them out into two piles...one for Chase, and the other for Meg...when he notices one of them had a College stamp on it. He turned around and went back in to Meg's apartment and called out.

"MEG!" he went "Got news for you..."

Meg was sitting on the sofa in a bathrobe. She looked up from the breakfast news on TV at him "what is it?" she asks

Neil went over and put the letters down on her lap "Take a look love" he replied with a smile on his face

Meg looked at the letters, and the one that was on top. She grabbed it,ripped it open excitedly and started reading

Dear Ms Griffin

we are pleased to be able to offer you a place at Rhode Island College, and request you attend an interview at your earliest convenience to discuss your course choices.

Sincerely

Admissions Dept.

Meg stood up, quickly,throwing the rest of the mail everywhere...

"YES! I'M GOING TO COLLEGE!" she shouted excitedly


End file.
